Trevor's Mistakes
by Jen711
Summary: So this is a story I've been writing this summer. Gangs, threats, teenagers, lots of troubles and mystery to read. Bad description, I know. But it's not a horrible story. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**This is my Hardy Boys story…it doesn't really have a good title….I've been kinda bored this summer so I've spent a bit of time writing this to occupy myself. **

**I definitely appreciate you reading this…I love reviews/feedback/suggestions. **

**So…enjoy! **

…………………………………………………

Trevor, a tall seventeen year old boy with red hair and brown eyes, sprinted down the neighborhood street as if his life depended on it. He feared that it did. He almost ran past the house he was looking for and had to double back. He quietly opened the gate and slipped into the backyard. Trevor tapped on the window a few times in rapid succession. Soon a sleepy looking boy opened the window. He was also seventeen; he had light brown curly hair and dark blue eyes that stood out on his pale skin. His eyes widened at the sight of his sweaty and out of breath friend.

"Trevor!?"

"Yes Kenneth it's me. Let me in will you?" Kenneth widened his window to allow Trevor to climb into the bedroom, and then sat back on his bed.

"What is it?" Kenneth asked.

"Thanks!...right about what?"

"That gang I need to get out…now!"

"I told you that group was bad."

"You were right" Trevor began to pace across the carpet "It's too serious! I didn't know…"

"What do you mean?"

"Someone owed Radley some money, so we went to go see him…I thought we were just gonna scare him, you know?" Trevor's voice cracked. He was also shaking so Kenneth didn't push him for anymore information; but he could only assume that Radley or one of the other members had killed this guy, and that this was probably not the first murder committed by the gang. Trevor regained some composure and continued.

"I told them I wanted out. I couldn't be a part of anything like….like that."

"What did they say?"

"They said that I wouldn't leave…it was confusing…not that I couldn't…but wouldn't…I'm scared of what they'll do. They think I know too much to leave."

"Do you?"

"Yes…but I'm not gonna rat them out! I just want to forget about them."

"Let's hope they let you Trev."

…………………………………………………

Trevor avoided the gang for a few days, but it wasn't too long until they caught up with him in the parking lot of a grocery store.

"Been avoiding us Trevor?" the leader, Radley, sneered as he and three other gang members backed Trevor against a rack of grocery carts.

"Uh...no." Trevor glanced around for a route of escape.

Delilah giggle at his nervous manner, but was silenced by a glare from Eric.

"You here alone?" Neil asked.

"No. My sister and her boyfriend are inside. They'll be out any minute."

"Then we'll make it quick." Radley said "we've given you a few days to reconsider. If you're not at the meeting tomorrow, we'll have to take matters into our own hands." Trevor's eyes darted to the grocery store entrance just as Kenneth and Trevor's sister Nancy emerged, holding hands. Delilah followed his gave and giggled again. The four gang members quickly dispersed. Trevor shook off the feeling of dread and went to go meet Kenneth and Nancy. Kenneth gave Trevor a look of question; he had seen the gang members. Trevor gave his head a small shake as if to say "not now, later" He didn't want to scare his sixteen year old sister. Nancy had red-brown hair, green eyes and knew nothing of her brother's recent mix up with the gang.

…………………………………………………

Kenneth and Trevor sat on the floor of the living room in Trevor's house. His parents were at work and Nancy was at her friend Aidean's house. Trevor had just told Kenneth of his parking lot encounter.

"What do I do?"

"I don't know" Kenneth sighed

"I wish I had never met them! This is so…argh." Trevor flopped back onto the carpet.

"Yeah."

"So what do I do?"

"I think you have to weigh your options. If you go-"

"I'm stuck in the gang!"

"If you don't-"

"Radley will take 'matters into his own hands' whatever that means!"

"Are you willing to risk it?"

"I think I have too."

"I think you should."

After a few minutes of silence, Kenneth spoke up.

"Ok, so you're not going to go?"

"Nope."

"What do you think they'll do?"

"I don't know. That is what scares me!"

"I have a friend, Biff, from upstate. He knows these two guys, brothers and also detectives. Maybe we could call them and have them look into this whole situation, see what the gang is capable of and everything."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

"I'll call Biff."

…………………………………………………

The phone rang a few times before the deep but cheery voice of a blonde haired Biff Hooper answered the phone.

"Hullo?"

"Biff!"

"Yeah"

"It's me Kenneth!"

"Hey Ken! It's been too long. How you been?"

"Great. But I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure thing."

"I have friend who has gotten into some gang related hot-water. Do you think maybe your two detective friends could come down and help out a bit…you know…poke around and stuff?"

"Frank and Joe? Well I'll call them and let you know."

"Thanks!"

…………………………………………………

Frank and Joe hardy, upon receiving a call from Biff, hopped in their car and headed towards Biff's house. Once they picked him up they started on the two or three hour drive.

"So, Biff, did your friend give any information regarding the case?" Frank asked as they sat at a light.

"He said his friend had gotten into some gang related trouble." Biff said "When I called him back to say we were coming, he told me his friend's name was Trevor and they would tell us the whole story when we go down there."

…………………………………………………

**Please review! Feedback is really welcome! I also need a good title…**


	2. Author's Note

**Alright! **

**Due to the gentle prodding of **_**whitetigers**_** I found a title!**

**Trevor's Mistakes**

**It's better than the other title**** (Slightly Untitled Hardy Boys Story)**

**So**** Trevor's Mistakes ****might be the final title, maybe I'll think of a better one…I'm not sure. **

**But….Thanks to _whitetigers_My only reviewer!****(So far [hint hint)**


End file.
